everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cirak Ilk
Cirak Ilk is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. He is part of The Three Apprentices as the next First Apprentice. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he thinks always repeating "All three of us" is too much for a contract. Character Personality Cirak Ilk is a cautious, obsessive and inteliigent guy. He's curious and outgoing; addicted to video games and sports, but never you make fun of him, then you know what the real suffering mean,but you can reduce that momentum with food. His nickname is V-Gamrak, half because part of his life are videogames and half because his name is Cirak. Cirak is perfectionist, almost nothing is enough for him, there must always be a minimum defect not tolerate. Cirak is an only child and he's not reminiscent of his father, because he works most of the day and sometimes have to make long trips, they keep the contact, but not as often. Cirak still considered more friends as a family. Appearance Cirak has tanned skin, red eyes, and an athletic body. Cirak also has gray and limp hair. He is also tall. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: The Three Apprentices '' How the Story Goes Three apprentices banded together and agreed to work in the same town, but they had grown so poor that they thought they had to separate. A richly dressed man asked them to help him for money. One noticed that he had a horse's foot, but thought he was the Devil, he assured them that he only wanted a soul that was already half his and not theirs. He gave them money and told them that, whenever they were spoken to, the first one was to say "All three of us"; the second, "For money"; and the third, "And quite right too!" They went and lived in an inn. The innkeeper thought they were mad, and they saw everything that happened there. A merchant gave the innkeeper money to take care of, for fear the apprentices would steal it. The innkeeper murdered the merchant in the night and blamed the apprentices; their answers to the questions seemed confessions of guilt, but the Devil appeared as they were about to be executed and freed them. They told that the innkeeper was a murderer, and where the bodies were to be found. The innkeeper was executed, the Devil got his soul, and the three apprentices had money for the rest of their lives. How Cirak Fits Into It After apprentices were saved, all formed families, Cirak is son of apprentice who says "All three of us". Relationships Family Cirak is an only child, he communicates with his father, but rarely, they have not a strengthened relationship. Friends TBA Pet Cirak has a bloodhund Troch Romance Cirak does not have a girlfriend, wants but does not know to do. Trivia *His birthday is January 23th *He has never had a grade below A, never of B or C *His Thronecoming heirloom gift is a crystal ball that allows you to get a quality just for a moment. *He is very bad at NOTHING *His favorite flower is snapdragon *His favorite sport is Football *He likes every food *He likes every drinks *He would be voiced by Atticus Mitchell Notes *The name Cirak means Apprentice *Cirak's surname is Ilk because Ilk means First. Gallery This is where all the art of Cirak will go. Feel free to draw my son because he really needs art. Just remember his looks. He's a tall, white guy with red eyes. Otherwise, your imagination is your barrier, Thanks in advance ;3 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Three Apprentices